BEETWEN A CHOICE
by Hyundan.Byun
Summary: Kris adalah mahasiswa FK yang pedas dan temperamen. Ia bertemu dengan seorang penderita AIDS bernama Lay dan merasa jatuh cinta. Tapi entah mengapa justru adik Lay-Zitao yang bengal dan kasarlah yang membuat jantung Kris berdebar. KRISTAO/KRAY?YAOI


Tiba-tiba saja Kris jadi muak.

Di ruang anatomi ini mayat memang tak terhitung banyaknya. Dan saat menginjak waktu praktikum nanti, mayat-mayat itu akan dipamerkan di atas meja layaknya brownies coklat. Tapi mayat bukanlah kue brownies yang sedap dipandang mata, karena mayat ya mayat. Dan yang namanya mayat itu tidak ada yang bagus.

Ya.

Mayat gadis paling cantik sekalipun.

.

.

 **BEETWEN A CHOICE  
**

 **Author : Hyundan-Byun**

 **Main cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast : EXO member, etc.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M (For Language)**

 **Lenght : 1/?**

 **Summary : Kris adalah mahasiswa FK yang pedas dan temperamen. Ia bertemu dengan seorang penderita AIDS bernama**

 **Lay dan merasa jatuh cinta. Tapi entah mengapa justru adik Lay-Zitao yang bengal dan kasarlah yang membuat jantung Kris berdebar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEPING 1  
**

Terkutuklah seorang Jessica Jung yang mendalangi tergeletaknya mayat istimewa ini di meja praktikumnya. Mayat seorang pria yang—entah bagaimana cara matinya, Kris tidak peduli—menampilkan bentuk abstrak serta bau yang super nikmat.

Nikmat dalam artian menyakitkan.

Lihat saja.

Mayat ini lidahnya terjulur keluar, wajahnya rusak dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya nyaris hancur. Hampir-hampir bisa dikatakan biadab. Tapi setidaknya mayat ini tidak lebih biadab dari si assdos tukang mengatur dan pendendam -Jessica- itu.

"Astaga, yang beginian lagi?!" Disebelahnya, Kai mengumpat keras. Mengundang tatapan jengah dari beberapa pasang mata yang mendengar umpatannya yang tidak bermutu. Sebut saja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Pria hitam itu—yang menjabat sebagai sahabat sekaligus teman satu kelompoknya—memang punya mulut yang istimewa, nyaris boleh dikatai ember. Kerjanya hanya untuk mengeluh dan menyalahkan saja.

"Semua ini salahmu hyung!"

Nah.

Yang seperti itu contohnya.

Kris yang sudah kebal menjadi kambing hitam Kai hanya tak acuh dan mengeluarkan scalpel dan pinset anatomi. Daripada mengurus Kai yang entah kapan akan tobat.

Sekedar informasi saja,

sekali seorang Kai mengatakan 'A' dan ditanggapi, maka akan butuh berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk sampai alfabet 'Z'. Yeah. Dan Kris tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menolak ajakan kencan Jessica, pasti bukan mayat seperti ini yang ada di meja praktikum kita!" Kai menunjuk Kris dengan jari tengahnya yang mengacung, menantang. Yang tentu tetap akan diabaikan Kris dengan alasan perdamaian. Saat ini Kris hanya berharap bahwa sahabatnya yang lain, Park Chanyeol, tidak akan—

"Ini bukan salah Kris hyung, Kai. Mayat hancur memang jodohmu.. Kekeke."

—merusak rencana.

Tapi terlambat.

Chanyeol barusaja menanggapi Kai yang itu artinya Kris harus mengucapkan selamat datang pada perang dunia ketiga.

Damn.

"Ya! Sialan kau hyung! Semoga tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu!" Sumpah serapah Kai mengalir lancar untuk membalas Chanyeol. Tak diragukan lagi, mulut bocah itu memang sangat multifungsi. Bisa untuk mengeluh, menyalahkan, bahkan menyumpahi. Terlihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar seperti kebiasaannya. Pria yang hampir setinggi Kris itu memang happy virus, sedikit konyol juga. Kris ingat, saat Ia dan Kai menginap di apartemen Chanyeol dan Kai hampir membakar dapur berharganya karena sok-sok an memasak, reaksi Chanyeol hanya satu; Bukan menolong melainkan terpingkal-pingkal di lantai sambil mengatai Kai yang hampir gosong. Sungguh ironi Ia punya sahabat macam Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada gadis lagi. Aku sudah mengikuti jejak Kris hyung menjadi 'MENYIMPANG'!"

Bangga Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman telinga ke telinganya.

Kyungsoo menatap datar, Kai mengernyit jijik, dan Kris memilih untuk bersuara kali ini. Mau tidak mau. Sebelum mayat dihadapannya bangun dan membunuh dua sahabatnya karena muak.

"Bagus Yeol, kau memang sinting. Dan kau Kai, dengar ini baik-baik; Aku adalah gay dan aku muak dengan yang namanya Jessica. Jadi kalau aku menolaknya dan dia memiliki dendam padaku, ini 100% salahnya dan bukan urusanku. So, simpan mulut bergunamu itu baik-baik. Mengerti dude?" Perkataan tajam dan pedas dari Kris segera dibalas anggukan tidak rela dari Kai.

Kyungsoo yang daritadi diam—karena dia yang paling normal daripada tiga pemuda tinggi itu— menghela nafas berat. Seharusnya dari sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka sudah membedah mayat ini, mengingat praktikum kali ini sebagai persiapan tentamen akhir bulan depan yang akan menentukan lulus tidaknya ujian anatomi. Tapi yah..

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar.. Mayat ini diletakkan di sini bukan untuk mendengar kalian berdebat kan? Kita harus mulai Prakteknya! Mau mengulang praktikum lagi?!" Tiga pria itu serempak menoleh dan mengangguk malu.

Kris mengusak rambut Kyungsoo bangga. Ia dan Kyungsoo memang tidak seakrab Ia dengan Kai ataupun Chanyeol mengingat Kyungsoo tergolong teman barunya di Universitas. Tapi pria pendek pendiam itu adalah panutan tersendiri untuk seorang Kris yang jujur (Lebih pantas disebut pedas sebenarnya) dan keras kepala. Pria itu juga panutan untuk Kai maupun Chanyeol. Khususnya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Akhirnya merekapun memulai praktek dengan khidmat. Bekerja tanpa perdebatan besar yang berarti, dan hanya fokus pada tugasnya. Hingga...

"Tau susah begini jadi dokter, aku tidak akan masuk FK."

Kai mulai mengeluh lagi.

Rasa-rasanya Kris ingin sekali mengganti mayat dihadapannya dengan tubuh hitam Kai untuk dibedah mulutnya apalagi saat—

"Kau memang tidak seharusnya masuk FK karena kau lebih pantas menjadi penjaga kamar mayat.. Hahaha."

—Chanyeol malah menaggapi Kai. Lagi.

Baiklah.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Katakan sayoonara pada kesabaran.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Kalian berdua bisa diam atau tidak HE!? Kalau aku jadi mayat ini sudah pasti aku akan mencekik kalian! DAMN! Sepertinya aku terdampar di zaman yang salah. Kenapa kawan baikku harus manusia sejenis Pithecanthropus Erectus?!" Luapan kemarahan Kris ini lantas menuai banyak kontra.

"YAK! Itu penghinaan ras dan seksual (?) hyung! Bagaimana bisa manusia setampan aku kau samakan dengan manusia Kera?! Aku bukan Sun Go Kong!"

Kris ingin sekali bersabar atas Reaksi berlebihan dan berhawa narsis dari Kai, tapi—

"Iya hyung, lagipula dibanding Pithecanthropus Erectus kita lebih pantas dikategorikan Homo Sapiens. Kita kan Gay -_-."

Park Chanyeol dan segala ilmu sejarahnya yang menyedihkan sama sekali tidak membantu. Yang ada Kris malah lebih berang sekarang.

"BEDEBAH!"

Tepat saat umpatan Kris mengucur keluar, Dokter Jo datang dengan langkah mematikan.

"APA-APAAN DI SINI?! KALIAN INI PRAKTEK ATAU PADUAN SUARA?!" Sentak Iblis paruh baya berkedok dokter itu.

"A-anu dokter—"

"DIAM! Satu kata lagi keluar dari mulut kalian, saya pastikan mayat kalianlah yang jadi bahan praktek minggu depan!"

Sontak Kris, Jongin, dan Chanyeol langsung diam seribu bahasa. Bisa gawat kalau mereka harus berurusan dengan Jo Youngmin,. Mengingat dokter itu sebelas dua belas dengan seorang psikopat.

Dokter Jo pun pergi. Menyisakan Tiga pria tinggi dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas berat dipojokkan.

 **#####**

Setelah jam kuliahnya Usai, Kris memang lebih banyak diam. Salahkan tingkah laku Kai-Chanyeol serta amukan dokter Jo yang sudah menguras habis Mood-nya. Membuat Kris mempertimbangkan akan membolos dua puluh hari atau cuti satu tahun kedepan atau mungkin yang terparah, Resign. Persetan dengan praktek, ujian atau apapun itu. Lagipula menjadi dokter bukan cita-citanya melainkan cita-cita kedua orang tuanya. Dan menjadi mahasiswa FK itu benar-benar menyusahkan—apalagi jika temanmu semacam Kai dan Chanyeol. Jadi Terima kasih saja kepada penjara bertitle FK dan Kris ucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Hyung, kita langsung pulang?"

Pertanyaan dari Chanyeol hanya Kris balas dengan deheman. Chanyeol yang mendengar, segera melajukan mobil mewahnya dalam kecepatan sedang, menuju ke apartemennya.

Kris hanya duduk diam di sebelah kemudi dengan mata tertutup rapat. Ia tengah memikirkan kemalangannya saat ini. Tentang Rumah, Mobil, dan ATM; milik serta kebanggannya yang raib dalam sitaan Tuan Wu, ayah brengseknya. Gara-gara itu ia menumpang di apartemen Chanyeol sejak kemarin, menumpang mobil Chanyeol seperti saat ini dan yang lebih memalukan.. menumpang pakaian Chanyeol. Ugh. Padahal Sebenarnya alasan barang-barang Kris disita simpel saja —ini menurut Kris: Ia hanya membawa kabur adiknya yang berumur 15 tahun ke apartemen Chanyeol agar adiknya itu tidak di sekolahkan di luar negeri. Itu saja. Simpel kan?. Ya sangat simpel saat membawa kabur, dan sangat menyebalkan setelahnya. Ujung-ujungnya juga orangtua mereka tetap tau dan tetap menyekolahkan adiknya —Baekhyun namanya— di luar negeri. Dan imbasnya Kris malah kehilangan barang-barang penopang hidupnya.

"Hyung.. bagaimana kabar adikmu?"

Mata Kris terbuka dan Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol menanyakan kabar orang. Biasanya Paling sering ia langsung nyeletuk 'Wah kabarmu pasti buruk kan? iya kan? karena semalam aku mendoakanmu mimpi buruk. Hahaha' -_-

"Dia terus-menerus mengirimiku pesan dan mengeluh tidak betah. Dia juga takut tidur di asramanya karena teman sekamarnya seorang Gay. Yeah.. Homophobia." Jawab Kris seadanya. Ia melirik Chanyeol lagi yang nampak mengulas senyum?

"Adikmu itu manis sekali hyung, aku langsung menyukainya sekali tatap. Kau mau tau? Dialah alasan aku ikut menyimpang sepertimu. Jadi restui kami di masa depan ya hyung. Kekeke"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan mimpi Chanyeol. Dia itu Homophobic. Lagipula mendapat restu dariku itu sulit; kau harus menabrakkan dirimu ke tiang listrik dulu baru aku setujui. Dan kau bukan orang gila yang akan menabrakkan dirimu sendiri ke tiang listrik kan?"

Dan perkataan Kris salah.

Karena tanpa diduga Chanyeol justru mebelokkan mobilnya hingga sebuah tiang listrik nampak di depan sana.

"YAK! PARK! IDIOT! APA YANG-"

 **BRAK.**

Bagian depan mobil menabrak tiang, ringsek. Dan Kris terhuyung ke depan yang beruntungnya tertolong sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya. Tapi.. ketika Ia menoleh ke kiri... di sana Chanyeol nampak kesakitan dan mengelus-elus kepala yang berdarah.

"Hyung.." Panggilnya lemah. "Aku direstui kan?"

Hening.

"KAU INI DASAR SINTING! NEKAT! GILA! UNTUK APA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?! DEMI MULUTNYA JONGIN, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SERIUS YEOL! ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol menghiraukan Kris, Ia masih sibuk dengan kepalanya.

"Hyung... Rasanya aku seperti tidak merasakan kepalaku..."

Demi Neptunus. Kris benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Apa Kris pernah cerita kalau Chanyeol itu lebih dungu daripada domba? kalau belum berarti Kris berhutang menceritakannya lain kali.

Dengan membabi-buta Ia keluar dari mobil dan menuju kursi kemudi, menggeser Chanyeol dan mulai menyetir dengan kecepatan cahaya. Tidak mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang berteriak histeris di luaran sana.

"Rumah sakit, rumah sakit.." Kris meracau sepanjang perjalanan. Dan Tidak butuh waktu lama (Karena kecepatan mobil yang diatas batas normal) Ia sampai di gerbang rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi baru mau memasuki gerbang, mobilnya bergesekan dengan mobil lain yang juga ingin masuk area Rumah Sakit. Gerbang yang sempit itu tidak mampu membuat kedua mobil masuk bersamaan. Jadi dengan jengkel Kris menurunkan Kaca mobil dan berteriak. "MENYINGKIR! KAMI BURU-BURU!"

Terlihat kaca mobil depan bagian kanan milik orang asing itu terbuka, menampilkan wanita paruh baya dengan mata sembab dan tajam. "Maaf anak muda, anakku dalam keadaan darurat, bisa kau mengalah sebentar?"

Kris menggeleng kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada anak anda? Sakit jantung? Paru-paru? Apa peduliku. Temanku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kepalanya! Jadi minggir sebentar!"

Kris hendak melajukan mobilnya sebelum matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang di bangku belakang mobil asing itu. Kacanya terbuka, sehingga menampilkan dengan sangat jelas Pria berwajah pucat, bermata sayu dan terlihat lemah. Sejenak pria itu menatap ke arah Kris dan mereka saling berpandangan. Dan entah kenapa melihat mata jernih tapi bermakna kesakitan yang dalam milik pemuda itu.. Hati Kris berdesir. Ia menyesal. Dan Iapun mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**


End file.
